<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caem by Ulan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089338">Caem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan'>Ulan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gladio thirsting on Iggy, M/M, Mentioned Iris Amicitia, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Mentioned Prompto Argentum, That's it, that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It hasn't been easy coming to terms with the idea of liking Ignis. But then the man stands there, looking cool and relaxed as though he’s not the thing the gods must have made right after they figured out what exactly make up “Gladiolus Amicitia’s Type”.</p><p>So, yeah. Gladio has a problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Recipeh for sharing <a href="https://twitter.com/recipehsart/status/1317522619172794373?s=19">this ridiculously sexy photo of Ignis</a> from where Gladio is sitting in Cape Caem. Bruh, the VIEW. How does a man even function?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hasn't been easy coming to terms with the idea of liking Ignis. </p><p>Okay, backtrack:</p><p>They have taken a stop again at Caem. Noct said something about a job he wanted to do somewhere down in Cleigne, and any time they had business there, the gang always made sure to stop by the folks here in Caem. It's a good pitstop whenever opportunity allows it, the sight of the open sea and the fresh winds it brings never failing to relax them, helping them wind down.</p><p>Gladio's always happy for Caem. It lets him see Iris, who seems to have at least taken a liking to life at the seaside. It's a far cry from life back in Insomnia for sure, and Gladio worries sometimes that the scenery is so different that it'd make his sister homesick. Despite his worries though, each time he calls her, it sounds like Iris’ voice is gaining a bit of its old lilt back, a balm that soothes Gladio’s own wounds in a way he had not known he even needed. Visiting her and the others here in Cape Caem always has them finding something new to entertain themselves with, and Gladio can at least say that’s good for all of them, every once in a while.</p><p>The thing is, every time they stop and slow down, that's when this... thing with Ignis finds Gladio.</p><p>They are sitting now in the shared room he and the guys are given whenever they come over to stay. Tonight's entertainment is Talcott's idea—at least, Gladio thinks it is. He hasn't really been paying that much attention, still tired and not a bit drowsy from the heavy dinner they just had. The others have mostly left him on his own as he found his spot on the couch, his book open like he's wont to do whenever they have time to rest. </p><p>Noct and Prompto have of course gravitated to Talcott after dinner, as they always seem to find things to amuse themselves with whenever they’re here. This time they seem to have it in their heads to play at modeling for one another. Prompto has let Talcott play with his camera for a bit, and suppose it started that way, but now it seems they have roped Iris and Ignis along on a mini photo-op.  </p><p>Ignis stands at the back. It gives Gladio a good view of him—and yeah, that's the predicament Gladio has found himself in. On the couch. With a good view of Ignis. And with nothing life-threatening to distract him from the fact that… yeah, he maybe thinks Ignis is hot, and has probably been thinking so for quite a while. </p><p>They are co-workers first and foremost, the two men expected to be with Noct as his shield and right-hand man at all times. Most likely, he and Ignis are going to be working with one another all their lives, and Gladio can't help but think that something like that would just turn complicated the minute you start entertaining thoughts other than cordial and professional. </p><p>Ah, but again—there is Ignis. </p><p>The man stands there, maybe not even two meters from Gladio, looking cool and relaxed as though he’s not the thing the gods must have made right after they figured out what makes up “Gladiolus Amicitia’s Type”. The man just pushes all the right buttons for Gladio: he’s smart, capable, cute even in that inexplicable, dorky way that works even when he spits out those ridiculous puns he so loves. Or maybe Ignis gets away with it because <em> gods, </em> the guy is hot. He's tall and handsome and even now, just standing there to Noct's right, he makes the sort of silhouette Gladio can stare at for hours. </p><p>Standing straight with his shoulders back, the line of him runs long and sinuous as Gladio discreetly traces it with his eyes. His sharp, wide shoulders taper down to a narrow waist, the sexy dip of his lower back catching the eyes even under his couerl-print shirt. He has one hand on his hip and somehow, <em> somehow </em> he’s got his ass jutting out <em> just so, </em> his pants hugging the tempting curves of it just right especially when viewed from where Gladio is sitting.  </p><p>On any other person Gladio might think they've got to be doing that on purpose. He’s had his fair share of invitations before, knows the body language of a person who’s interested either in him or in at least the future Shield of the King. But Ignis has always been different, and with Ignis, things are just… hard to tell. </p><p>Ignis keeps his cards close to his chest. At the same time, Gladio can swear there is an awkwardness between them, one he's not quite sure as to when it had started. They've known each other for a long time even as kids, but it's not until the past two years or so that their paths have crossed often enough for them to become more familiar with one another. Sure, at this point, and after everything that’s happened, Gladio can confidently say that they are good friends and that he'd trust Ignis with his life. But it's a friendship with the memory that one time, when Gladio was maybe 21, he saw Ignis leaving a bar with a man, confirming a long held speculation (hope?), that Ignis indeed dates men. Gladio also knows that not a single person from Insomnia doesn't know that Gladio himself bats for both teams, not after the tabloids found that out and had a field day with it just a few years prior.</p><p>So yeah, tension. It's the kind of thing that hangs in the air when you're in a room with someone you're attracted to, and you think maybe—sometimes—it's as though they are watching you, too.</p><p>Now, as to what to do about it...</p><p>"Gladio?"</p><p>He must've lost himself in thought, because the next time Gladio blinks and looks up, the others are looking at him. Ignis seems to have been the one who called him. His head is tilted slightly in that thoughtful way of his, his fringes down, brushing his eyes and glasses just so and gods… yeah, Gladio has words for the way Ignis looks at him sometimes. </p><p>"Gladdy!" This time it's Iris, and that at least is shrill enough to jolt Gladio out of his current line of thinking. "We've been calling for you for a while already! Are you finally going deaf in your old age?" </p><p>Gladio snorts, but he is grateful for the distraction. "Watch your mouth, young lady," he playfully admonishes, play-fighting with Iris at least something that's easy to fall back to. </p><p>"Come ooon, join us already!" </p><p>"We are taking a group photograph for Talcott." It is Ignis who speaks again. He turns around this time so he faces Gladio, one hand on his hip in a pose Gladio knows all too well—not that it stops his eyes from straying briefly down to where Ignis' hips are jutted to the side. "You are not so tired as to begrudge a boy of your house his request, are you?" </p><p>"Yeah, man," Noct pipes up this time. "Whatever happened to 'we ought to take care of our people'?" </p><p>Talcott pokes his head out from behind Noctis. "Oh, this is nothing important, of course!" he says quickly. "Please take your rest if you need it, Mr. Gladio!"</p><p>Ignis’ mouth quirks up when he hears this, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "Oh, of course. If <em> Mr. Gladio </em>is indeed so tired, then by all means--"</p><p>"All right, all right, quit it with that Mr. Gladio thing. Six, you'd think you'd spare a man."</p><p>Prompto snickers from where he is by the door, fixing the tripod for his camera. Any other day Gladio might call him out on that, but maybe it's for the best, because at least he's distracting Gladio from the idea that it's <em> Ignis </em>who is teasing him—because apparently he digs even that.</p><p>He moves to rise. </p><p>“You really don’t have to, though!” Talcott says as though to stop him, waving his little arms in a panic. </p><p>“It’s quite all right, Talcott.” Ignis turns to the boy, his voice kinder but also more conspiratorial. “You should see how he gets when we’re off taking photos. He truly enjoys posing for them. It is just that Gladio gets lazy and difficult to call up once he’s already sitting down.”</p><p>“Who are you callin’ lazy, and what's the idea badmouthing me to my own household?” By the time Gladio says this, he’s already near enough to pinch whatever of Ignis is convenient enough to reach. His fingers automatically go for the ribs, which of course Ignis is quick enough to evade. He lets out a brief laugh though, which is <em> maybe </em> what Gladio is after anyway. </p><p>God, he's so cute. Gladio is so into him.</p><p>“Okay!” declares Prompto from behind the camera. “Since we’re now complete, everybody, take your position!”</p><p>As cued, everyone scoots closer to one another, with Noct sitting with Talcott in the middle. There is space beside Iris or Ignis, with Prompto maybe running to whichever side will be available. Gladio eyes the spot beside his sister for a moment, but eventually he moves to stand next to Ignis, whose eyes dart sideways to meet Gladio's once he has realized the other's choice.</p><p>There is not a lot of time for more than that, however, as Prompto signals them to a countdown. As he runs from behind the camera, counting down out loud all the while, Gladio sidles closer to Ignis until he's snug against the adviser's side. In an even bolder move, away from the eyes of the camera and the rest of the group around them, Gladio's hand slides to the small of Ignis' back, his hand large enough that his fingertips settle just at the opposite curve of the man's slender waist while his thumb rests at the tantalizing dip on Ignis' lower back.</p><p>He feels Ignis tense beside him. It lasts a second, but the countdown seems to keep him still so that the rest are none the wiser. Prompto counts them down to the sound of the camera taking its shot, and Gladio schools his features well enough to smile, nevermind the frantic beating of his heart because—really, the gall of him, he knows. </p><p>He fully expects Ignis to move away. Gladio tells himself it's fine, expected even, and he prepares himself for when the inevitable happens. But Talcott cries out an enthusiastic, "Again!" and just like that, they are off to take another shot. Just as Gladio is considering to pull back his hand, in a surprising turn of events, Ignis actually shifts so he is pressed <em> closer </em> against Gladio's side. His hair grazes the side of Gladio's face, tickling his neck and jaw, and Gladio can even feel the way Ignis' body moves under his hand, tight muscle and warm skin burning a brand against his palm even through the other's clothes. </p><p>Emboldened, his thumb moves, brushing against the firm curves beneath it, helpless against temptation and just that tiny hint of approval. His hand tightens around the other, but if Ignis minds this, he does not show it. </p><p>They take their second shot. Who knows what face Gladio made? This is the closest he has ever been to Ignis—Ignis, whom Gladio really, ridiculously likes, who even is he kidding anymore—and fuck Gladio for being the genius to instigate it in front of a bloody <em>camera</em>. </p><p>It's all over before he knows it, with Talcott turning to Prompto and asking to see the photos. Just like that the group disperses, leaving Gladio to stand dumbly while his brain keeps up with the flurry of activity. </p><p>His hand still lingers around Ignis. Unhelpfully, Ignis turns, and instead of out to the side that would take him out of Gladio's personal space, he does so <em>inwards </em>to where Gladio is, moving so gracefully until he is facing Gladio chest-to-chest. For a brief, delicious moment, Ignis is within the circle of Gladio's arm, warm and smelling like shampoo and clean sweat and just that sweet, intoxicating thing that's branded as 'Ignis' in Gladio's brain. Ignis even looks at him, there in that moment, his hand moving to rest lightly against Gladio's arm.</p><p>"Problem?" Ignis asks him, face a mask of innocence save for the slight upturn on the corner of his lips. He even speaks close enough so Gladio feels the words on his lips, breath brushing against them like the lightest of kisses— </p><p>And then he's gone, pushing off and not even waiting for Gladio's answer. He does lift an eyebrow at Gladio before he is walking to where the others are, on the other side of the room, leaving Gladio to stand rooted on the same spot on the floor. </p><p>Because okay… what just happened?</p><p>"Anyone up for cards?" Iris asks the group, her hands already shuffling the deck. </p><p>"Ooh, I am!" shoots Prompto from behind Gladio. "Wait for us!"</p><p>"Hey, big guy, what about you?" asks Noct, turning to look at Gladio. "Come on, you've been out of it this whole evening. You really going senile or something?"</p><p>"At the very least," says Ignis, who is seated now and is crossing his legs in a way that <em> shouldn't </em> be so sexy on a man and yet... "it'll be easy beating him, don't you think?" </p><p>He then throws Gladio <em> a look, </em>and on the one hand, Gladio can't believe what he thinks is happening, but on the other hand... he so badly wants this to be happening. </p><p>"Oh," Gladio finally says, heading for the empty seat beside Ignis. "You're on."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will I only keep writing Ignis as a tease? Will Gladio ever know satisfaction? Even I don't know the answers to these questions ajsbahjs</p><p>Come scream with me over at Tumblr/Twitter @bestboyignis!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>